Chuck Vs PTSD
by Afficted
Summary: Short AU following the Nacho Sampler episode. Devon is in pain, and Ellie demands that Chuck do something about it. Rated T for profanity.


**Hi everybody. For the first time since Gravity Boots, I'm inspired to write a short one-parter. This is an AU that takes place immediately after the Nacho Sampler episode. In my ongoing series, Devon isn't happy about what's been going on with Chuck's world either. However, I have to admit, I like the actual series' approach better. Chuck being a comedy, I'm hoping they have a funny and touching way to resolve Devon's problem. However, since I don't have to stick with comedy in Fanfic, this is my possible resolution.**

**Thanks to my wife and Anon for editing. **

* * *

He was drinking. Johnny Walker. Just as the big man had suggested. It was surprisingly going down smooth. Chuck hadn't been accustomed to heavy drinking for awhile, and thought that he might get pretty plastered soon.

He looked up when the door opened. Morgan? No. It was Ellie. Hm. Didn't seem entirely polite of her to just come in there without knocking, considering she and Devon were no longer living there.

She looked pissed. Scratch that. She looked disgusted. Her hands were clenched, her mouth was a thin line, and her eyes only left him for a moment to take in the bottle. "You don't drink," she said. Her voice was ice water.

In any other situation, Chuck would have been chastened. He would have tried to find a path to peace. He would have reassured her that all was well, and that he loved her, and to have faith in him. However, Chuck Bartowski had just betrayed a young man much like him, and sent him to a fate that Chuck had feared and avoided for more than two years. Months before that, he had given up a chance to be with the love of his life. All in the name of becoming a spy. How he had wanted that. And now.... Now, he was choking on it. Normally, he would have been apologetic to his sister. But right then, he just didn't care.

He looked from the bottle to her and said with a slight challenge, "Things change."

Ellie shook her head. "Yeah. They do. Y'know what, Chuck? When Devon and I moved out of the apartment, we made a mistake."

Chuck smirked. "You should have stayed?"

"No," she said. "We should have moved farther away from you."

Chuck glared at her. "Not very appreciative, considering I just gave you two free tickets to Paris."

Ellie let out a harsh laugh. "Two free tickets to Paris. Thanks. I was excited about it, Chuck. I really was. Until I told my husband about it, and he yanked those tickets out of my hand like they were hot coals, and said that there were 'strings attached'. I asked him what that meant, but he wouldn't tell me. He told me to 'obey' him, then he practically ran out of the house. Now, he's back, and do you know what he's doing? He's trying to sleep, but he's having difficulty getting to sleep. He's shivering, Chuck. My husband, Devon Woodcomb, 'Captain Fucking Awesome', as you call him, is shivering in his bed. He hasn't been exercising. He's been lying on the couch and watching TV. He's been trying to lie to me for months now. That upsets me, yeah. It really does, considering he almost never _lied_ to me in all the years we'd been together. But what upsets me more, Chuck, is that the man I love is _suffering_ right now. And I know it is because of you, Chuck. I don't know what you've done. You won't tell me. Devon won't tell me. I can't force either of you to open your mouths." She slammed her hands on the table in front of him. "So, _you_ are going to talk to him, Chuck. You are going to make it right."

For his part, Chuck's resolve to be grim and selfish began to crumble in the wake of his sister's fury from the beginning. But what had really struck him: _Devon._ Devon had come into the Buy More. He was clearly freaking out, and what had Chuck done? Chuck had told him to live with it. To deal. That was the reality of the situation. What Ellie was saying made Chuck remember. He remembered saying that he had killed Captain Awesome. Devon was alive, thankfully, but maybe Chuck had _broken_ Captain Awesome.

Chuck looked back up at Ellie. "Okay. I will."

* * *

Ellie practically shoved him in the bedroom where Devon lay. She then closed the door. Chuck waited until he heard her walking away and then approached the bed.

Devon opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Chuck. The eyes.... was that fear in his eyes? This was Captain Awesome. He wasn't afraid of anything. This was a man who was a cardiothoracic surgeon, who tackled guys with guns, who took on John Casey himself. He mountain climbed for crying out loud. He climbed mountains.

Devon had treated Chuck like he was his own brother almost since they met. He always showed faith in him. Kindness. Trust. He stood by him every single time.

_He's afraid of me now. _

Chuck sat down on the sofa chair across from the bed, and exhaled softly. "I'm so sorry, Devon."

Devon spoke. His voice trembled, just a little. "Why... why are you sorry, Chuck? You saved my life... Bro." The smile he gave then was brief, uncertain.

"Devon," said Chuck, "I chose to be part of this weird life. You didn't. I'd like to help you through this."

"How are you going to that, Chuck?"

"I can talk to Casey, Sarah. We can get you some therapy. Maybe some medication to help with the anxiety and depression."

"Is that going to help me with lying to my wife, Chuck?"

Chuck looked at him. He didn't have an answer.

Devon kept talking. "I've never had to lie before Chuck. I've always lived honestly. Especially with Ellie. Always with Ellie. Now... I'm staring down an endless black hole of having to lie to the woman I love for the rest of my life. And I don't know if it's even going to keep her..." His voice cracked. "Safe." He continued through a shuddering breath. "Witness protection. I'd almost take it if it meant that I could talk to my wife again, and not have to lie."

Chuck and Devon looked at each other. He considered what kind of man his brother-in-law - his _brother_ was. Devon was Captain Awesome for all the things he could do. He was Captain Awesome for the things he couldn't do as well.

Chuck stood. He walked over to the bed, then sat down on the edge of it. Then he called Ellie.

"What are you doing, Chuck?" his brother asked.

"Helping you, if you'll let me."

Devon looked at Chuck once more, and this time the gaze showed trust.

Ellie walked into the room, her arms crossed. "Well?" she asked, looking from one man to the other.

"Sit down, Ellie. Please." Chuck took a deep breath. What he was about to do was going to get him in deep trouble. It might not solve the problem. It very well might make things worse.

He looked from his sister to her husband and back again. For them, he had to take the risk.

"Ellie," said Chuck, "I've got something that I need to tell you."


End file.
